Dragon Ball Z: Frozen Hatered
by rowan5255
Summary: Shortly after Gohan defeated Cell, what happened while ChiChi was in bed sick as she stated in english dub buu saga . Well, lets see here. That's all I'll tell you, don't want to spoil it. This was going to be a one shot, but I couldn't type for hours XD


Well, I've started this in high school and still not finished it. I'm thinking late Junior year I got the plot bunnie for this...anyway. This takes place right after the Cell games, as I felt Teen Gohan didn't get his propper glory. I'm going as close to in character as I know, and I"m not doing the censorship crap that they did ( I'm pretty sure Goku wasn't a saint in language, I remember at least one damn in the Japanese version) So I did my best to do the adult verson with the english voices i'm so familier with. I tried my best and I think the ONLY character I got OOC was possibly Piccolo. My other stories should be updated monthly at least once, and I plan on doing my April updates before final crams start. So be looking for them the first week of break, cause that's all I do in Geography during his tangants, write fan fics. They just never make it to open office XD I've rewritten KHL ch 4 about fifteen times.

* * *

Chapter one

Peace at last

Just one month before, the Cell Games had concluded. Goku had died in the fight and wanted to stay in the after life. The rest of the Z-fighters had returned to normal lives. Gohan and the rest saw Trunks off as he left for the future, and Chichi had fallen ill from shock of Goku dieing. The Ox king had started staying with her and Gohan to take care of her, while Gohan kept his promise to do all his homework and studying that he missed due to Cell. We bring you to day three of study, the first day of sunshine since the games which was followed by heavy rain. Gohan sat at his desk, the songs of the blue jay outside calling to him. He'd look longly outside, but turn back to the open work book and continue his arithmetic. Then a knock was at his window, something pecking at it. He walked over to it and saw a young dragon almost his size. He'd smile and open it.

"Icarus! It's been so long boy!" Gohan said. He'd smile as the dragon looked at him a little funny. "Oh, that's right. When I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I aged a year faster, I look different huh boy?"

The dragon nodded twice and beckoned him to come out with him. Gohan'd bite his lip, knowing his promise. He'd look towards the door and walk down the stairs to check on his mother. She was sleeping soundly, and the Ox King was working on a meal for them.

"Ah, Gohan. Taking a small break?" The large man asked, looking to his tiny grandson. Gohan, thinking of an excuse, asked "When will lunch be ready Grandpa?"

The Ox king made a face and said "Go out and play Gohan, you've shut yourself in your room for three days straight. Your brain needs a break too, go have fun for the rest of the day or at least train some." He told Gohan with a serious face.

"B-but." Gohan started, not really wanting to argue, but his Grandpa raised a hand to stop him. "Chichi is sound asleep, and your always quiet anyway. Besides, Master Roshi always said all work and no play makes a very dull man indeed."

Gohan nodded and literally flew to his room with excitement. He got in his room, marked his place in his work book and put on the gi that Master Roshi sent him, one that was exactly like the one Goku wore. He nodded, noting that it was a perfect fit. "Doesn't feel like the Namek gi that Piccolo always gave me, but it works!" He said as he jumped out the window and flew off with Icarus.

He flew out to the mountains and played with Icarus some. It wasn't as much fun though, as he was so full of energy and Icarus couldn't keep up. After a while though, Icarus laid down to take a nap exhausted trying to keep up with Gohan. Gohan himself laid down in the grass to stare at the sky. He almost fell asleep as a deep voice called out "Getting sloppy already Gohan."

Gohan sat up and saw Piccolo was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Gohan, knowing what was coming, smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was able to sneak up on you without even holding back half of my power, what if I was Cell returning?" Piccolo spat, annoyed.

"But Piccolo, Cell's gone for good. The Earth's at peace." Gohan said

"Wasn't that what you thought when Frieza was killed by Goku?" Piccolo snapped. "He came back though, and if not for Trunks we'd be in a bad spot if Goku happened to be late or unable to use the Instant Transmission."

"Yeah but.."

"Always be prepared Gohan, a threat can always sneak up on us. Cell was here for years and Kami didn't find him until just months before he was about to attack."

"But..."

"NO BUTS!"

"...Yes Piccolo..."

Piccolo sighed and turned around, his cloak flowing in the wind. He'd say "Now, I want to see you ready to spar me by tomorrow night. I'll drag you out of your house and destroy your books if I have to." And take off at top speed before Gohan could say a word.

"Mom's going to kill me..." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head as he tried to figure out how to get out of this one.

*At Capsule Corp.*

Vegeta was training at a high gravity level in the gravity room, sending punches and kicks through the air at a high speed. The gravity was so intense that the floor started to crack under his feet from him stepping on a spot. His black hair was drenched in sweat, but he kept going as his muscles flexed in his exercise. There was a knock at the door, and the gravity suddenly turned off. Vegeta, in mid punch, almost threw his arm out as he turned to the door in anger. Walking in was Bulma holding Trunks in her arms. He was laughing, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Woman! What the hell are you doing?!" Vegeta almost yelled to have Bulma sigh

"You said you'd come to dinner with me and my parents Vegeta..." She say bluntly. Vegeta would curse under his breath and say

"I have important training to do, I'll eat afterwards, so just save my dishes for me when I finish." He'd say turning towards the machine.

"Oh, don't even think about turning that on with me in here. I have Trunks, remember? You don't want to hurt him do you?" She say slyly. Vegeta turned to her angerly, his hair turning a bright gold as his anger peaked.

"Woman I am training, Get the hell out and let me finish! I still have twelve hours of constant training that your interrupting!"

An hour later, Vegeta sat at the dinner table with Bulma, Trunks, Dr. Briefs, and and Mrs. Briefs grumbling. He ate through five plates of food, and ordered more from the waiter. He'd cast the occasional death glare at Bulma, and continue to eat.

"So, Vegeta how is the new gravity machine? Is it working up to standards?" Dr. Briefs asked, Scratch sitting on his shoulder chewing the food he handed it. When he asked this, Vegeta choked on his food and drank down his drink. He then looked up and said "I'd still be using it if not for this silly woman.." To have the back of his head smacked with a frying pan Bulma had near by. The pan dented, but so did Vegeta's head by the sound of it. She handed it back to the passing cook she grabbed it from and took a bite of her rice. "What the hell was that for wo--"

*At Gohan, training in the woods*

Gohan looked up, as he felt it. He couldn't believe the power level of what he sensed. His mouth opened slightly as he muttered....

*Vegeta*

"--That couldn't be..." Vegeta said shocked, looking out the window to the north.

*Both Gohan and Vegeta*

"Cell's Power Level!"

* * *

Duh DUh DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
